


Free Time

by 1000014



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick bit of writing I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

_Foolishness..Dante, foolishness._

Vergil thought about the words he had used to his brother atop the temen-ni-gru, the fight, Dante releasing his inner demon, Arkham getting in the way of them. Who was the foolish one?

Dante grunted and playfully hit his twin around the face, whilst thrusting inside him, Vergil's back digging into the old bookcase in the derelict library. "Stop thinking and just enjoy it"

Vergil huffed, throwing an annoyed glance at his brother.

"I'm glad we had the chance to meet up like this" Dante beamed. "It's hard to fight you and not fuck you".

Vergil's legs wrapped around his brothers body, inviting him to push deeper inside.

"Enjoying that demonic side then?"

Dante nodded as he held Vergil's frame, pushing his dick inside as far as it could go.

"You could say that."

The quieter twin let out a howl of pleasure, the only pleasure he knew.

A few books scattered around Dante's feet suggested how hard he was going at it. Vergil clawed at his twins back, his face red as he was thrust into again and again. He nuzzled at Dante's shoulder, hiding his shamed face that he knew deep down inside, he lived for this just as much as the power he sought.

Dante suddenly and with no effort pulled out ebony, shooting a stray demon who had wandered too close to the brothers fucking. "It's not their place to watch this."

Not long after he let out a "haa" noise, the voyeurism getting the better of him, as he came deep inside his twin. Vergil tightened around the now semi hard dick of his brother, his body twitching.

Dante gently let Vergil go, letting him sit against the bookcase, and did up his zip.

"Time flies eh? Time to go and bother some of your minions with this," Dante quipped, motioning at rebellion. Vergil reached a hand out for his brother as Dante swiftly grabbed his jacket and flounced away, blowing a kiss to Vergil as he left.

"Ah.." was all Vergil could muster at this moment, as he sat, his brothers semen leaking out of him on the cold marble floor.

"..goddamn it Dante", Vergil mumbled to himself, as his hand slid to his own erection, vowing he would find some way of getting him back.


End file.
